Today, lawn mowing and floor vacuuming are considered by many to be two of the most boring and tiring routine household tasks. As a result, several mobile robotic devices have now been invented for automatically mowing lawns and vacuuming floors to save people time and effort. Mobile robotics is a broad field and many mobile robotic systems have been developed, such as automated guided vehicles for use in structured environments and self-guided vehicles for use in more unstructured environments. Navigation, obstacle avoidance, and motion control are some of the key functional components needed for safe, reliable, and accurate operation of these mobile robotic units. Typically, these mobile robots are fully automatic, battery-powered units that automatically return and connect to a charger when finished with task performance or when the battery charge is low.